Marvel
Marvel is the male tribute from District 1 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. History Marvel, being a Career, was ruthless and powerful. It is unknown if he was chosen for the games or he volunteered in the place of another. It is assumed that before he was even chosen, he trained for the games as most people from Districts 1, 2, and 4 do. During the chariot ride, his partner, Glimmer, and him were spray painted silver and were wearing tunics. They both looked gorgeous. During training, Marvel showed great skill and precision in spear throwing. His training score was somewhere around 8 and 10. After the fire storm, the Careers were slower than they were before. Marvel and the other tributes find Katniss and chase her up a tree where Cato and Glimmer try and fail to get her at the top of the tree. Katniss eventually drops the tracker jacker nest on the tributes and Marvel runs to the lake with Clove, Peeta, and Cato to wash off his stings. After they recovered from their stings they began to hunt for the remaining tributes. Katniss and Rue followed out their plan to destroy the Careers supplies and Katniss snuck to their camp while Rue started a fire as a decoy. Marvel and the others left to the fire and when the returned they found that someone had blew up the supplies that had been protected by the boy from District 3. Because he was no longer needed, Cato snapped his neck. Clove and Marvel then tried to calm Cato down by telling him that the one who blew up the supplies most likely died in the explosion as well. When they only see Glimmer, the girl from 4 and the boy from 3 in the sky that night, they begin hunting for tributes again. Death When the Careers went to see who started a fire, Marvel had time to set a trap in which Rue fell into. While Rue called for help, Marvel and Katniss heard her. They both ran for her and they arrived at the same time. Marvel threw his spear and it pierced Rue in her stomach. Full of anger and rage, Katniss shot Marvel in the neck. Marvel tried to pull the arrow out but he ended up drowning in his own blood. After Death After Marvel died his genes were mixed with a wolves and he became a wolf-like muttation. It is unknown if his mutt was killed or survived. Appearance Marvel was a tall and skinny male with short brown hair. He was strong and powerful as most careers are because they have been training for their entire lives for the games. Personality Marvel was smarter than the rest of the Careers. He was the one who said that they should keep Peeta so he could lead them to Katniss and he set the trap that let himself kill Rue and Katniss kill him. Clove and him were also the two who calmed down Cato when he became out of control and very angry. Victims Being a career tribute it is presumed that he killed many others in the initial bloodbath. He also set the trap and stabbed Rue with a spear in her stomach. Etymology *Marvel (mahr-vuhl) **something that causes wonder, admiration, or astonishment; a wonderful thing; a wonder or prodigy **the feeling of wonder; astonishment **to wonder at **to wonder or be curious about Category:Future Character Category:Panem Citizen Category:District One Citizen Category:Tribute Category:Career Category:Deceased Category:74th Hunger Games Category:District 1